Solace
by NYlovergirl
Summary: Donna seeks solace from the villa, the wedding, and especially Sophie's fathers, but Sam has something he wants to tell her.


This story is not perfection, more of just a thing that I thought of and decided to type up for the heck of it. It takes place before Sophie's bachelorette party, almost like a missing scene. Hope you enjoy!

-e

Donna walked along the beach, letting her bare feet sink into the warm sand. The sun was setting, bathing the horizon in a golden glow, as she reached the dock. The beach was deserted, as far as she knew, no one else knew about the tiny strip of beach she visited every evening. Later that night, the Dynamos were supposed to perform at Sophie's bachelorette party. Donna knew she should be getting ready along with everyone else, but she couldn't stand being around people any longer, especially Sophie's fathers. For now all she needed was solace. She reached the end of the dock, and looked out over the water. She loved Kalokari, the villa, the island, this was her home, no matter what happened tomorrow. She fumbled with the clasps on her overalls, letting the denim fall to pool around her feet. She stepped out of them, removing her shirt and tossing her bra on the wood. Pausing slightly, she pushed off, her body arching towards the water, gracefully entering the clear blue. She surfaced and began to swim away from the dock. The setting sun reflected off the water, blinding Donna as she swam. She dipped under once more, savoring the peaceful sound of underwater. When she could no longer hold her breath, she surfaced, sputtering and coughing. She could hear the screams of Tania and Rosie in the distance as she ducked her head once more and began to swim back to shore. She emerged, reaching out blindly for the wood. She felt a hand clasp hers, and she opened her eyes.

"Thanks Sam . . . Same! Oh My God!"

"Donna, Donna. Please."

"Sam! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize and explain."

"And you didn't . . .?"

"No, I did not realize you were . . .well . . .erm . . ."

"Naked?!"

"Yes. Naked."

"Well, if I could have a little bit of privacy, this conversation might go a bit smoother . . ."

"Yes, yes. Of course". Sam turned around allowing Donna to clamber out of the water. She grabbed her clothes, pulling them on her wet body as fast as she could.

"Alright. What is it you want exactly?"

"Donna I want to apologize for everything.". Donna looked incredulously as Sam.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. i never meant to hurt you". Donna walked away from the edge of the dock.

"I don't want your apologies Sam.". She brushed pat him, and began to walk down the wooden planks, but Sam grasped her hand and pulled her back.

"Donna, please just listen to me!" Sam tried to wrap his arms around her, but Donna put her hands against his chest and pushed as she turned and ran down the dock. From behind her she heard a shout and a splash and couldn't help but to see that the dock was suddenly empty. She turned and walked back to the edge to see Sam sputtering in the startlingly cool water. Despite her anger, she began to laugh. Sam looked up at her with a puzzled expression, which made her double over with on controllable laughter. Not finding the situation funny at al, Sam reached up and grabbed Donna's ankle, setting her off balance. Having no other choice than crashing to the ground, she fell into the water. Emerging she coughed and looked around for Sam. Finding him, she began to swim towards his laughing figure.

Sam Carmichael, I swear to God, you are so done for!". Reaching him, she placed to hands on his head and dunked him. Laughing, she began to swim away from him. Suddenly she felt Sam's hand wrap around her ankle and pull her back through the water. She turned, expecting him to dunk her again, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently into him.

"I love you Donna. I always have, and I always will. My love for you will never, ever change."

Donnas breath caught in her throat, and she stared, speechless and wide-eyed, as Sam leaned into her. Suddenly his lips were on hers, soft and loving. God! He was just like she remembered him, the ways his lips tasted, the way his arms felt when they were wrapped tightly around her. Oh, she could get lost in him . . . She pushed away.

"I- I have to go."

She turned away from him and the turned back, pressing her lip forcefully against Sam's. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed every inch of her skin to his.

"I really have to go."

She swam away and walked out of water and on to the sand. Once she reached the steps leading towards the villa, she turned around, half hoping to see Sam chasing after her. But all she saw was the sinking sun and the waves on the beach.

~ THE END ~

(for now . . . it all depends on your reviews, so press that button!)


End file.
